Relatos Extranjeros 1
by Pastor Griego
Summary: Relatos Extranjeros: Un joven Patamon cuenta una historia algo rara entender. Pero en la que más que todo, detalla algo que nunca pudo experimentar: El Sexo


Relatos extranjeros.

Es algo muy espiritual, muy sentimental… Muy de todo contar esto, pues no soy humano. Por así decirlo, soy un siervo. Pero es mi historia, es la manera en la que descubrí el amor. Y lo quiero contar.

Pasaron más de 5 años después de pelear al lado de nuestros grandes aliados. Son memoria las cuales ocupan un lugar en nuestra mente amplio, me encanta saber algo así. Por algo, echo de menos a T.K… Quede deambulando por el digimundo para ver sus maravillas, sus paisajes y todo lo que tal vez cualquiera humano diría "radical". Pero, siendo justo y simples, soy un Patamon como cualquier otro.

En medio de mis búsquedas, recuerdo aquel ocaso en el cuál vagaba por un bosque del cuál no recuerdo bien su nombre, naturalmente iría más rápido, pues era un bosque cualquiera. Pero este tenía algo peculiar; la soledad. En medio de mis aventuras y desventuras. Nunca me sentía tan completamente solo… en aquel momento de peculiar tranquilidad, algo malo tenía que pasar. Un arbusto se movía de manera obvia, y cuando me fui acercando, algo o alguien se abalanzaron sobre mí. Quede algo inconsciente por el impacto, luego, entre en sí cuando unas zarpas afiladas pero maltratadas rodearon mis alas.

-¡Dame todo lo que tengas, ahora! Replico el supuesto asaltante.

Mi mente tronó mil veces cuando supe de quién se trataba… deslicé la capucha que traía con mis patas y deje a la duda actuar en defensa…

-… ¿Gatomon?...

La inocente criatura se dio cuenta de mi rostro… un rostro que no ha visto en 5 años, al igual que a yo, miré a Gatomon con asombro, fueron cinco años de ausencia… cinco años en los cuales no volví a saber de ella. Y ahora la miro, y literalmente, no lo creo.

-P-Patamon… eres tú… Gatomon me dio permiso y me extendió su garra para poder levantarme. Luego, me miro con algo de recelo, y sin más ni menos, me abrazó fuertemente. Cinco años sin amigos, cinco años jugando al ermitaño… cinco años sin un abrazo. La abracé fuertemente, ya ambos lloramos de la felicidad.

Se preguntarán cómo llego a contar esto de tal manera, bueno, ni yo mismo lo entiendo, lo que sé es que simplemente fue de esas cosas que llaman los humanos, "casualidad". Me encontraba en un bosque sin nombre recordando la amistad cuando de repente, aquella amistad que extrañaba sale de un arbusto asaltando por algo de comer.

Le pedí a Gatomon que me acompañase. Ella acepto sin duda alguna, pero se encontraba muy mal por haberme "encontrado" de tal manera. Yo deje aquello de menos. Armé una fogata en una zona amplia del bosque. Solté unos pescados y los freí con el cuidado que siempre suelo tener; uno para mi, y uno para mi invitada. Al ofrecérselo me di cuenta de cuan hambre tenía, Gatomon lo comió con mucha gana, luego, le ofrecí un poco de jugo de naranja; dejo la botella vacía. Al darme cuenta de ello, me reí de lo hambrienta que estaba, ella me dio una linda sonrisa. Hablamos por horas, dejamos que todo el atardecer se ocupara en darnos compañía. Gatomon me dijo que desde que nos separamos las cosas le han sido difíciles, pues no encontraba recursos y perdió contacto con Kari… pobrecilla, la verdad me alegró mucho haberla encontrado.

No sé en verdad de qué manera Gatomon perdió contacto con Kari, pero la comprendí en todo mí ser. Esas eran mis reflexiones mientras posaba en la rama de uno de los pinos del amplio bosque, ni los insectos rezumbaban. Fue curioso. Al bajar de la rama, me di cuenta de que la fogata se apagó. Se me hizo extraño, si la leña era suficiente para la mañana siguiente. Luego, supe el porqué. Gatomon se aferró detrás de mí rodeando mi pecho con sus brazos, su lengua lamía mis mejillas con ternura y su cola rodeaba mi cadera con cariño. Aprecié el oírla ronronear. Sentí su respiración rozar mis orejas… Vaya… recordé tantas cosas… Me volteo bruscamente y me empujo hacía el pasto. Luego, se recostó sobre mí y, mientras yo apreciaba su rostro, me beso.

Sentí su beso claramente… Gatomon siempre fue mi mejor amiga, una amiga que pensé que había perdido. Esta es una cara que nunca vi de Gatomon. No porque me fuera a asaltar… Tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas. Si no porque yo nunca tuve una relación con ella. Me sonrojé mucho cuando ella me beso, y cuando me di cuenta de que su cola estaba en un lugar en el que ella nunca me tocó. Al tanto pasaron los minutos, el beso era más intenso, yo era torpe, pues no besaba con perfección. Sentía su lengua saborear la mía, sentía su cuerpo fluir con el mío, su respiración rozar mis labios y mi nariz. Y su cuerpito en sí brillar de sensaciones. Gatomon rompió el beso y descendió sensualmente a mi entrepierna. Miro mi miembro ya erecto... al haberlo visto, me miro a mi y soltó una risita burlona… Yo me morí de la pena… Pero no quería decir que quería dejar de hacerlo. Frotó mi glande con sus dulces labios y se deshizo de sus guantes para frotar mi miembro con sus patas. Lo hizo con mayor intensidad cada vez, yo gemía de la sensación, pues nunca experimente algo así. Descendía y subía con su boca por todo mi pene, mientras sus patas frotaban mis testículos. Llegó el momento en el que no aguantara mucho. Resistí lo más que pude y entre gemidos dije "No puedo más…" Estando cerca del éxtasis, Gatomon dejo un miembro quito, y se apartó de este. Me di cuenta de que la sensación había parado… Pero cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta también de que iría a terminar. Gatomon me miro con mucha excitación, me mostro su feminidad, su vagina, expandiéndola con sus garras para irse excitando cada vez más… se veía sumamente húmeda, tenía una fragancia deleitable… Gatomon me estaba volviendo insaciable. Sumergió mi pene en su vagina lentamente, mientras me dejaba en trono de reí y recostado contemplaba cómo lo disfrutaba. Empezó a moverse, arriba abajo, dejando salir sus fluidos, dejándome sentir esa vagina tan estrecha y húmeda que poseía… dejándome disfrutar de su feminidad. Su olor era deleitable, placentero, y su físico… realmente había cambiado. Tenía más curvas… era más madura físicamente. Carajo… quién sabe en qué mundo estaba. Cabalgaba mi miembro con mucha voracidad, todo el bosque podía presenciar de sus gemidos. Babeaba de la excitación… Yo lo disfrutaba más que nunca, mi miembro estaba dándole mucho placer a Gatomon. Me sentía anonadado por la sensación. Pasaron varios minutos. Llegamos a nuestro punto, Gatomon cada vez cabalgaba mi pene más y más rápido, gemía fuertemente y jadeaba sin cesar. Estaba a punto de llegar a su éxtasis…

"No puedo aguantar más…" dijo entre sus gemidos, y sin más ni menos, Un gran gemidos y varios maullidos esparcieron al silencioso bosque sin nombre, dejándolo así, con una historia más de sucesos cualquieras; el orgasmo de una digimon. Yo tampoco tuve mi resistencia, me vine con ella y esparcí todos mis fluidos sobre su feminidad. Y en el acto del orgasmo, contemplé como su cuerpecito sentía toda esa cargar de sensaciones: sus pezones erectos, su cuerpo tambaleando, su vagina goteando con sus fluidos mesclados con mi semen, y su boca la cual tenía su lengüita afuera. Fue mágico. Ella cayó rendida en mi pecho. Se recostó, y quedó en sueño. Yo en mi aparté miré la luna, me dije a mi mismo cómo me sentía, y no dude en sonreír. Fue un día raro, pero fue un día en que recuperé a algo que jamás pensé recuperar. A Gatomon.

Me encontraba alistando algunos peces y un poco de agua para el viaje de más tarde. El próximo pueblo digimon queda algo lejos. Medite al respecto de lo de la noche anterior y me pregunté mucho el porqué Gatomon me dejó esta nota… El punto de esta historia fue el hecho de haber vivido una noche mágica… pero no una historia mágica, esa fue la última vez que vi a Gatomon. Y la primera vez que la ame, la primera vez que la aprecié como una amiga y la primera vez que la quise como algo más que una. Cada uno tiene su destino…

…

"Fue bueno verte, las circunstancias no fueron buenas, pero lo bueno de todo fue verte… Tengo mis razones para escribir esto, y es porque, si me he convertido en una asaltante… no quiero imaginar que daño te puedo hacer… no quiero imaginar hacerte a ti algo así como lo que le hice a Kari… Cargo con mi culpa, y por ello, tengo que estar sola… Te amo. Pues fuiste lo único lindo que he visto en estos cinco años…Te quiero."


End file.
